Długość dźwięku samotności
by noosia
Summary: Niniejsza powieść ma na celu zaspokojenie polskiej fikcji literackiej na temat Undertale. Będzie to przeniesienie postaci z gry do tego naszego świata. Pojawią się jedynie delikatne wspomnienia w kwestii gry więc można się nie obawiać spojlerów. Głównymi postaciami będą dorosła Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel...
1. Nocny dyżur

**Intro**

Niniejsza powieść ma na celu zaspokojenie polskiej fikcji literackiej na temat Undertale. Będzie to przeniesienie postaci z gry do tego naszego świata. Pojawią się jedynie delikatne wspomnienia w kwestii gry więc można się nie obawiać spojlerów. Głównymi postaciami będą dorosła Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Alphys, Undyne... oraz paru innych Bardzo mile widziane są wasze krytyczne opinie, a jeśli będą wystarczająco wystarczające ;p połamię swoje paliczki aby to sprostać waszym potrzebom i wymaganiom. A no i na deser –nie było by tego wszystkiego bez skromnej dawki humoru, nie umiem pisać serio serio W planach jest też romans, ale tego jeszcze nie wiadomo ;)

 **Rozdział I**

To był bardzo mroźny dzień. Spod czapek i szalików wystawały tylko zmrużone oczy i nosy przechodniów. Zmarznięte do szpiku kości. A nawet nie było śniegu! Tymczasem młoda kobieta wkroczyła do swojego mieszkania. Zaczęła się szybko rozbierać, żeby odgonić mroźne jeszcze na kurtce powietrze. Tylko zdjęła buty, włożyła kapcie i niemalże podskoczyła do grzejnika. Z szerokim uśmiechem ogrzała najpierw szczupłe dłonie, a po chwili oparła się plecami -siadając na podłodze. Zima to nie była jej ulubiona pora roku. Jednak w związku ze swoją przeszłością zima wzbudzała w niej intensywne uczucia. Parę ładnych lat temu, gdy jeszcze była nazywana dzieciakiem przeżyła niesamowitą przygodę. Taką historię jak w bajkach. Ze złymi bohaterami, wspaniałymi przyjaciółmi i … No sami wiecie. Przygodę życia.

Nagle zadzwonił telefon. Wyjęła go z torebki i odebrała połączenie.

-Frisk, możesz rozmawiać? -powiedział ciepły kobiecy głos

-Tak Mamo?

-Wiesz, dzwonię do Ciebie... chciałam Ci coś powiedzieć. To dziwne ale -miałam dzisiaj sen...

-Mhm? -zachęciła mruknięciem

-Śnił mi się Papyrus!

-O!

-Ogólnie nie śniło mi się nic jednoznacznego, ale jego mina. Był jakby smutny wiesz? Może zmęczony? Ale od razu jak się obudziłam w nocy czułam to coś, ten niepokój. To musi coś znaczyć, tylko co? Dla pewności rano zadzwoniłam, ale chyba spał. Nie dzwonił do Ciebie? Może coś się stało?

-Um, to dziwne. Bardzo dziwne. Jeśli sobie przypominam byliśmy umówieni całą paczką na jutro, mały wypad na miasto. Ostatnio ciężko było się spotkać, nie widzieliśmy się już daaawno. A no i nikt do mnie nie dzwonił, że coś się stało. Zadzwonię do niego, masz rację -sytuacja podejrzana. Zawsze wstawał rano i coś pichcił na śniadanie.

-A tak poza tym kochanie, jak się czujesz? Te mrozy są bardzo uciążliwe, musisz je strasznie odczuwać. Pracujesz dzisiaj?

-Mam dzisiaj nockę. Jak to ja -ubieram się grubo i niemalże biegnę od przystanku do przystanku.

-Ale z tym bieganiem to uważaj, jeszcze mi się poślizgniesz i co my wtedy zrobimy. Będziesz musiała z nami zamieszkać z powrotem...

-Mamo! Już tak nie wybiegaj daleko myślami. Dbam o siebie, przecież wiesz. Jestem już dorosła.

-Dla mnie będziesz zawsze dzieckiem, pamiętaj, Frisk. Coś czuję że chyba przypiekają mi się babeczki? O kurka wodna, to ja już kończę. Spokojnego dyżuru! Ah, spróbuj się dowiedzieć co tak u chłopaków, ten Papyrus...

-Jasne mamo, spróbuję się i ich ogarnąć, uważaj na babeczki! Na razie.

-No hej hej...

Frisk uśmiechnęła się. Mamine babeczki... Czy można ich mieć kiedyś dosyć? Z rozpływającą się czekoladą... Pachnące cynamonem... Hej!" -otrząsnęła się. „Mi tu babeczki w głowie a tyłek rośnie". Jak każda młoda kobieta, tak i Frisk doszła do momentu w którym zaczyna się wieczna dieta. A od kiedy wyprowadziła się ze Snowdin to już zupełnie. Wydaje się że rozpoczęcie pracy powinno wychudzić człowieka, a tu guzik.

Po skończeniu swojej przygody w Snowdin Frisk zaczęła naukę na uniwersytecie i rozpoczęła pracę na pełnym etacie. Niestety nie była w stanie dojeżdżać takich odległości. Do tej pory ciężko jej stwierdzić, czy to była dobra decyzja. Osiągnąć coś w życiu, ale i też trochę utracić. Chodzi głównie o znajomości. Eh, takich przyjaciół jak Ci ze Snowdin -to szukać ze świecą. Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton, Flowey, no i Sans... Każdy jakby z innej bajki. Bogate charaktery. Czasem Frisk miała wrażenie że jest dla nich zbyt zwykła. To też był powód, aby zmienić trochę tor swojego życia. Pokazać że można coś osiągnąć, być kimś...

Frisk włączyła komputer, kliknęła na Snowbooka. Zerknęła niby od niechcenia na czat. Papyrus -niedostępny, Sans -niedostępny, o -jest Alphys! Kliknęła na jej awatar i mruknęła „hmmm".

*Hejka Alph, co tam?*

Niemalże po chwili wyskoczyła wiadomość.

*Heeej Frisk! Co tam u Ciebie? Widziałaś nasze nowe zdjęcia znad morza?... Są supcio, weź zerknij!*

*Zaraz zobaczę, momencik. Wiesz piszę bo chciałam Cię o coś spytać... Wiesz co u Papyrusa?*

*Szczerze? To chyba nie wiem, hihi :p dopiero wróciłyśmy, w trakcie wypadu nie dawał znaku życia, Sans też*

*A ok, tak tylko pytam wiesz. Jeszcze się upewnię, wpadniecie jutro z Undyne?*

*No wiadomo -Undyne nie przepuści takiej okazji. Kurcze ja też tęsknię za Tobą.. :) *

*Ja też jestem zatęskniona za wami 3 muszę już spadać wiesz, zaraz do roboty*

*no to trzymaj się, hejka *

*papapa*

Zerknęła na fotki na profilu Alphys. Niektóre zupełnie ją rozśmieszyły, szczególnie jak ktoś dziewczynom robił zdjęcia. Wtedy to Undyne mogła bez pohamowania ściskać i przytulać Alphys. Miłość, miłość. Niedługo zakwitnie w powietrzu. Lada moment walentynki, święto zakochanych i samotnych. Krępujące święto dla Frisk. Co prawda co roku dostaje urocze kartki od Papyrusa i Toriel, ale cóż. Nie oszukujmy się -liczyło by się na coś więcej mając 23 lata. Kartki od Papyrusa! Coś niesamowitego. Urocze, ręcznie robione. Niemalże pachniały Papyrusem. Mianowicie -spaghetti. Papyrus kocha spaghetti. I Frisk w sumie też je uwielbia.

Wzięła kąpiel, spakowała rzeczy do pracy. Ten sam rytuał przed każdym dyżurem. Na spokojnie. Ostatnie minuty oglądała jakieś wiadomości w telewizji. Standardowo nic ciekawego. Polityka tu i tam, jakieś wypadki, wydarzenie kulturalne, człowiek z niesamowitymi zdolnościami na koniec. No i pora wychodzić. Ah ten mróz! Okropieństwo. Jakby można było, to Frisk wykluczyłaby z kalendarza zimę. To nie pora roku dla zmarzlaków. Może za bardzo zmarzła w dzieciństwie? W każdym razie już wyszła z klatki i popatrzyła błagalnym wzrokiem w niebo. Niech to gęś kopnie. Zaczął padać śnieg. Teraz to już... Eh. Ruszyła na przystanek. Nie ma co. Ponarzeka sobie w pracy na warunki pogodowe. Dzisiaj chyba niezły zespół, więc może nawet się pośmiejemy.

-Siemka dziewczyny, co tam? -wkroczyła Frisk na oddział omiatając dyżurkę wzrokiem

-Hejka Frisk, jak tam, co tam? -powiedziała Beatka, jej znajoma

-A właśnie Ty mi powiedz co tam!

-Dziewczyny mówią że jest miło i przyjemnie jak nigdy -powiedziała Beatka i mrugnęła przy tym porozumiewawczo okiem.

Zazwyczaj jak się słyszy tego typu stwierdzenie to widzi się w myślach taki obrazek: wszystkie łóżka pełne pacjentów. Trochę wariatów, trochę staruszków, parę zagubionych młodych i ktoś w ciężkim stanie. O tak, takie rzeczy spotyka na co dzień dzielna Frisk -pielęgniarka. „Kim innym miałabym być" -czasem zastanawia się Frisk. „Chyba jestem stworzona do ratowania innych".

Po odebraniu raportu pielęgniarskiego Frisk opuściła koleżanki i postanowiła przejść się po salach. Tak naprawdę nie było tak źle, ale jednak i nie najlepiej. Zaczęła od końca. Na końcu zawsze leżą jakieś śmieszne przypadki -śmieszne -bo to często są ludzie którzy bardziej potrzebują rozmowy, niż typowego leczenia. Wpadają na chwilę na diagnostykę i znikają. Ale dobrze że jest ktoś z kimś można sobie na luzie pogadać, to jakaś odskocznia w tej pracy.

Na sali numer 8 leżało dwóch stałych bywalców. Panowie gadali sobie w najlepsze na jakieś prawdopodobnie politycznie zagadnienia.

-Dobry wieczór Panowie, jak tam zdrówko?-zagadnęła Frisk, zerkając na kartę gorączkową jednego z nich, aby sobie przypomnieć ile to już czasu spędził na oddziale.

-Nasza ulubiona siostra wróciła! Siostro Frisk, wszystko w porządku, gdyby nie te plecy... Ale to już siostra wie przecież.

-Tak, tak, wiem. Choroba nie wybiera. -uśmiechnęła się i w duchu westchnęła. To zdanie jest jej magicznym zdaniem. Bo co by powiedzieć komuś kto jest chory i taki właśnie zostanie? Bez szans na wyleczenie... Panowie opowiedzieli jeszcze o tym kiedy wychodzą i co ciekawego w polityce. Grzecznie słuchała ich wypowiedzi, gdy nagle usłyszała, że głośno woła ją pielęgniarka Bożenka.

-Mam wezwanie Panowie, do zobaczenia później -powiedziała i wyszła w pośpiechu. W głowie już wiedziała o co chodzi -przyjeżdża przyjęcie. Nowy pacjent. A jeszcze tych dobrze nie poznała!

Szybkim krokiem wkroczyła do dyżurki, jedną ręką już odchylają krzesło, żeby usiąść przed komputerem. -

-Wiadomo kto to? -spytała

-Frisk, niby pacjent w porządku, ale wiesz...-odpowiedziała Bożenka

-Hmm? -mruknęła Frisk

-Dawno nie było jakiegoś potwora na oddziale. No wiesz -powiedziała Bożenka nieznacznie się rumieniąc.

No tak, mimo iż już tyle lat bariera została zniesiona ludzie wciąż odczuwają pewien niepokój w stosunku do potworów. Nie ma żadnych spięć, ale wiadomo. To inna rasa. Inne poglądy, wierzenia. Dla Frisk nie było to żadnym problemem. Często potwory byli bardziej ludzcy niż jacykolwiek ludzie. Przekonała się o tym na własnej skórze nie jeden raz.

-Spokojnie dziewczyny, jak nie my to kto? -powiedziała radośnie ku nim Frisk i zaczęła drukować dokumentację medyczną nowego pacjenta. -Kiedy będą, dzwonili już? -spytała się.

-Zaraz będą wjeżdżać. Niby nic takiego, jakiś uraz głowy z niedużym wynaczynieniem. -powiedziała Beatka i właśnie w tym momencie usłyszały jak na końcu oddziału otwierają się drzwi i ratownicy medyczni wjeżdżają do nich. Pielęgniarki zostawiły swoje przygotowywania i wyszły przyjąć pacjenta. Frisk poszła po rękawiczki, bo w dyżurce najwyraźniej się skończyły. Zasady to zasady. Nie wiadomo skąd jest pacjent, ani co za żyjątka ze sobą niesie. Frisk nałożyła jedną rękawiczkę i już odwróciła się do wszystkich żeby pomóc przy przekładaniu pacjenta. I stanęła jak wryta. Papyrus. TO był Papyrus. CO ON TU ROBI. A NIECH TO SZLAG. TO DLATEGO NIE ODBIERA TELEFONÓW.

-Frisk, dawaj tu do nas pomóc, a nie się tak gapisz -mruknęła jedna z pielęgniarek.


	2. Zimna kawa

**Rozdział II**

Frisk ugryzła się mocno w wargi i wzięła się do roboty. To był dopiero początek dyżuru, mnóstwo roboty przed nią. „PAPYRUS. CO ON TU... Frisk ogarnij się na litość...!" -mówiła do siebie w myślach. Papyrus został sprawnie przemieszczony na swoje nowe łóżko, następnie na swoja salę. Gdy wszyscy wyszli z sali Frisk opiekuńczo przykryła go kocem, upewniła się czy na pewno bezpiecznie śpi. „Kochany Papyrus... Kiedyś to on tak o mnie dbał. W końcu mogę się odwdzięczyć. Co się z nim stało...?".

Frisk już wiedziała jak będzie wyglądać jej nocny dyżur. Ruszy w wir pracy, a kiedy już będzie po najcięższych czynnościach pielęgnacyjnych nieśmiało poprosi koleżanki o możliwość spędzenia czasu z Papyrusem, zamiast odpoczynku.

-Papku? -próbowała go cicho wybudzić

-Mhmm...-mruczał przez sen Papyrus, jednakże nie mający zamiaru się wybudzić

„Eh. Na razie jest przytłumiony lekami. Nie dogadamy się." -myślała Frisk. Wstała od postawionego przy łóżku krzesła i podeszła do okna. Głucha, ciemna noc. Wokół ciemne strzeliste świerki.

A delikatny śnieżek padał z nieba. Wspomnienia wracają... Zerknęła na Papyrusa. Jak on się zmienił! Nie chodził już w tym śmiesznym stroju jak kiedyś. Teraz ubrany normalnie, jak jej rówieśnik. Jakieś dżinsy, koszulka. Można by było pomyśleć, że to nie kościotrup. Tak można by było pomyśleć, gdyby nie brak twarzy, tylko czaszka z magicznie ukazującą się mimiką twarzy. Teraz na jego twarzy panował spokój, odprężenie. Prawie zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy gotował dla nich spaghetti, uśmiechnęła się Frisk na to wspomnienie. Pomyślała sobie w sumie, że może właśnie to mu się śni. Zamyśliła się i spojrzała jeszcze raz przez okno. W półmroku ledwo było widać jej sylwetkę na tle okna.

Gdy tak opierała się o framugę drzwi, już dosyć mocno senna, nagle zbystrzała. Usłyszała kroki dochodzące z korytarza. Może dziewczyny się o mnie zmartwiły, że zginęłam na tyle czasu? Albo jakiś pacjent znowu zabłądził, westchnęła ze zmęczonym pół-uśmiechem.

Na salę wkroczyła postać. Frisk zmrużyła oczy i wyprostowała się. Niewątpliwie nie był to nikt z personelu, ani też chory. Pojawił się Sans, starszy brat Papyrusa. Najwidoczniej był bardzo zmartwiony stanem zdrowia Papyrusa na tyle, że zupełnie jej nie zauważył.

-Papku... -powiedział Sans swoim niskim głosem i usiadł na krześle, gdzie wcześniej siedziała Frisk.

-Coś ty narobił... -znowu odezwał się załamującym się głosem. Nastała długa cisza.

-Wszystko będzie dobrze -powiedziała szeptem do Sansa. Zaskoczony odwrócił się w jej kierunku i oprzytomniał. W jego oczach zobaczyła pustkę, a mimika twarzy wyrażała nie tyle co zaskoczenie, a nawet delikatną agresję, gotowość do walki. Kiedy ją rozpoznał, od razu jego mina stała się spokojniejsza.

-Dzieciaku! -powiedział głośnym szeptem, rozchylając przy tym w geście powitalnym ramiona.

Frisk podeszła, przytuliła się delikatnie, gdy Sans powiedział:

-Co Ty tu robisz? Chyba liczyłaś kośc Papyrusa, bo wyglądasz jakbyś miała zaraz zasnąć -powiedział w trakcie uścisku.

-Proszę Cię, Sans! Myślałam że wiesz, co ja tu mogę robić -trochę wzburzyła się Frisk. Stanęła obok, poprawiła się, próbując udawać przed sobą i przed nim że wcale nie jest senna.

-No już spokojnie -uśmiechnął się, próbując ją udobruchać -słyszałem co porabiasz, ale nie wiedziałem że właśnie tutaj mógłbym Cię spotkać, dzieciaku.

-Dobra, skończ z tym dzieciakowaniem Sans, bo zapomnę za co Cię lubiłam.

-To akurat zawsze mogę Ci przypomnieć. Dlaczego kościotrupy nie mogą grać w kościele?

Frisk zamilkła, ale pod naporem ruszających się brwi Sansa w górę i w dół uśmiechnęła się i odpowiedziała: -No dlaczego?

-Bo nie mają organów -powiedział i wyszczerzył wszystkie swoje zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

Frisk również szeroko się uśmiechnęła, ale przy tym próbowała schować uśmiech w dłoniach, udając niezgrabnie że przykrywa czoło -pokazując niezadowolenie.

Sans sprawiał wrażenie że rozweselanie innych to jego ulubione hobby. Odkąd się znali nie było dnia bez śmiesznego dowcipu, czy chociażby komentarza. Co prawda, lubował się on w bardzo „suchych" żartach, ale to był Sans. Jego osobowość nadrabiała wszystko. Szkoda że po jej wyjeździe ze Snowdin kontakty nieco się urwały. Każdy poszedł w swoją drogę.

Frisk opowiedziała Sansowi co wie na temat stanu zdrowia Papyrusa, poprawiając mu nieco humor. Najprawdopodobniej już jutro będzie się o wiele lepiej czuł. Jeśli chodzi o Sans, to wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego. Podejrzanie zmęczonego. W końcu to był Sans. Z tego co pamiętała to głównie zajmował się odpoczywaniem i relaksem jak nie pracował.

Frisk zaparzyła mu i sobie kawę. Wyszła do swoich współpracowniczek, ale te przyjaźnie do niej nastawione postarały się, aby mogła spokojnie spędzić czas z przyjacielem. Mimo to wychodziła na dzwonki pacjentów, pomagając im, bądź też odłączając kroplówki. Napisała też trochę dokumentacji. Wracając do sali Papyrusa i niosąc mu ostatnia mała kroplówkę tej nocy, zauważyła, że Sans już nie czuwa przy bracie. Zasnął opierając się o łóżko, nie dopijając nawet kawy. Zanim przykryła go kocem przyjrzała mu się uważnie. On też się zmienił. Chyba trochę nad sobą pracował, schudł jakby? Dalej był niższy od brata, ale jakby bardziej postawniejszy mimo to.

Tak naprawdę to nigdy nie widziała rodzeństwa z takimi mocnymi więzami. Bracia szkielety. Ile oni już mają lat? W sumie nigdy nie myślała nad tym (jak mijają lata potworów?), ale na pewno są starsi od niej z jakieś 10 lat. A może mniej? I wciąż zawsze razem. Przy tym wypadku, nawet Frisk się zastanawiała, dlaczego Sans nie był od razu przy Papyrusie. Sans zawsze potrafił pojawiać się znikąd. To przez jego skróty. Zawsze jak odprowadzał ją do mamy Toriel to jakoś im to szybko szło. Wtedy mówił, że to są właśnie jego skróty. Może coś mu się przytrafiło? Coś w pracy?

Zaczęło już świtać powoli, więc Frisk nie mogła sobie pozwolić na zostanie na sali z kościotrupami dłużej. Ruszyła do roboty z koleżankami, żeby pozostawić po swoim dyżurze dobry oddział, z czystymi i zadowolonymi pacjentami,którzy dostali swoje leki na czas. Zawsze zależało jej na tym, aby wykonać sprawnie i sumiennie swoją pracę.

Po skończeniu dyżuru, jeszcze zanim oddział wypełnił się dzienną zmianą personelu, Frisk zajrzała ma salę. Oni wciąż spali w najlepsze. „Niech odpoczywają" -westchnęła. Nawet przez chwilę przeszła jej po głowie myśl, żeby przytulić się do nich na pożegnanie, ale szybko ją zgasiła w zarodku. Po pierwsze mogli by się obudzić, a po drugie... Dorosła Frisk nie jest już taka odważna jak 10 lat temu. Teraz dużo się zmieniło. Mimo iż pracuje z ludźmi, nie tak łatwo nawiązywać jej kontakty.

Pożegnała współpracowników i ruszyła do domu się przespać. Chyba nici z oczekiwanego spotkania ze znajomymi potworami...

Po drodze, niemalże standardowo zadzwoniła do Toriel, swojej przybranej matki. Opiekowała się Frisk po tym jak pojawiła się w Snowdin. Opowiedziała, co spotkało ja w pracy, dlaczego chłopaki nie odbierali telefonów. Musiała też ją uspokoić, że wszystko z Papyrusem w porządku. Wymaga po prostu paru dni odpoczynku i rehabilitacji. I tak jak po każdej nocy w pracy, że zaraz będzie w domu i nie musi się o nią martwić. Po rozmowie z Toriel jeszcze weszła na Snowbooka, żeby jakoś rozwiązać spotkanie w logiczny sposób. Okazało się że najprostszym rozwiązaniem będzie spotkanie wszystkich na sali Papyrusa, a później może ewentualnie jakiś wyskok na miasto.

Koniec rozdziału drugiego :)


	3. Gwiazda karaoke

**Rozdział III**

Frisk krzątała się po mieszkaniu. Jedną ręką trzymając kanapkę z żółtym serem, drugą natomiast usiłowała grzebać w szafie. Niby wyjście do szpitala (jej miejsca pracy, tak?) a jednak później możliwe wyjście na miasto. Odkąd pracuje, zdecydowała się na radykalną zmianę w ubiorze. Na początek postanowiła przestać nosić długie rozciągnięte swetry, mogące bardziej niedowidzących zmylić co do jej płci.

Zdecydowała się na szarą ciepłą dzianinową sukienkę. Dochodziła już 14:00 więc musiała wychodzić. Czas tak szybko leci po nocnej zmianie. Gdyby nie spotkanie, prawdopodobnie jeszcze by leżała w łóżku.

Ponieważ było już popołudnie na oddziale nie było wiele personelu. Natomiast zaczęły się schodzić rodziny pacjentów, dopytujących się i martwiących o stan zdrowia swojego członka rodziny.

Frisk przemknęła korytarzem, gestem głowy witając się z zajętymi koleżankami i kolegami z pracy. Skierowała się na salę Papyrusa, słysząc znane jej głosy znajomych.

-Frisk, Frisk! -rzucił jej się zamaszyście na szyję Mettaton, niemalże przewracając ją. Do wspólnego, coraz mocniejszego uścisku, dołączyła Alphys i Undyne. Undyne i Mettaton silnie trzymali wszystkich w uścisku, dopóki Alphys nie jęknęła, że nie ma czym oddychać. Również Frisk westchnęła z ulgą, mogą nabrać więcej powietrza w płuca.

Na łóżku siedział Papyrus. Wyspany, uśmiechnięty -w końcu wrócił do siebie. Frisk podeszła do niego i przytuliła się. Po chwili zaczęła się również i śmiać, gdy tylko zobaczyła jego piżamę.

-Papku, świetnie wyglądasz, a jaką masz śliczna piżamę! -powiedziała, a Papyrus złapał się za koszulę, aby wszyscy mogli podziwiać malutkie napisy na niej. Słowem pojawiającym się na piżamie było „wowie!". Ulubione powiedzonko Papyrusa.

-Człowieku Frisk, ja wspaniały Papyrus, tę cudowną piżamę otrzymałem od mojego najukochańszego starszego brata! Czuwał on nade mną całą noc i jeszcze taki oto prezent od niego otrzymałem -oświadczył.

Tymczasem Sans delikatnie się ukłonił w stronę brata, kierując głowę w stronę Frisk i mrugając do niej jednym okiem.

Piżama szczególnie podobała się Mettatonowi, który wychwalał niemalże każdą fałdkę na niej. Ponadto dziwił się dlaczego nie jest różowa, bo „różowy jest przecież najlepiej pasującym kolorem do karnacji Paprusa!".

Papyrus bardzo chciał pójść ze wszystkimi na to spotkanie. Szczególnie zależało mu na rozmowie z Frisk, ale umówili się że będą mieli jeszcze sporo czasu na porozmawianie, gdy przyjdzie ona do pracy.

Frisk poczuła się dużo lepiej widząc Papyrusa w tak dobrej formie. Wiedziała że na 99% to tylko krótkotrwała utrata przytomności, ale ten jeden procent skutecznie przysporzył jej koszmarów sennych tego dnia.

Wszyscy pożegnali się z Papyrusem, wymienili czułe uściski i dobre życzenia powrotu do zdrowia. Alphys była samochodem, więc wszyscy mogli się zapakować razem.

Z przodu obok Alphys siedziała Undyne, reszta paczki z tyłu. Frisk chciała siąść po prawej stronie, niestety zanim zdążyła zaproponować taka kolejność siadania została wepchnięta przez Mettatona na środkowe miejsce samochodu. Nie był to duży samochód, więc trójka z tyłu siedziała w dużym ścisku. Z jednej strony Frisk była uciskana przez metalowe różowe wdzianko Mettatona, z drugiej natomiast przez kości Sansa. Jak sardynki w puszce.

-Co tam? -powiedział i uśmiechnął się Sans

-Trochę ciasno -mruknęła Frisk próbując przy tym zapiąć w morderczym wysiłku pasy

-Czekaj, pomogę Ci -powiedział i machnął ręką w kierunku miejsca, gdzie powinien znajdować się pas. Magiczna siła kierowana przez niego wyciągnęła pas spod siedzenia Mettatona i mieniąc się na niebiesko owinął się wzdłuż niej i zapiął po drugiej stronie.

-O dzięki -uśmiechnęła się, mając nadzieję że nikt nie spostrzegł oprócz niego jaką jest sierotą.

Tymczasem Mettaton obrócił się (jakby coś go zaswędziało w zadek) i zlustrował Frisk.

-Ale Ty się zmieniłaś gwiazdeczko! Na buzi jakaś okrąglejsza i z przodu Ci nieco urosło, jak ślicznie ona wygląda prawda? -powiedział Mettaton bardzo głośno co wywołało falę chichotów w pojeździe.

-Przestańcie się śmiać! -kontynuował -przecież to już dorosła kobieta, musi otrzymywać dużo komplementów! -przekonywał wszystkich uparcie.

-Mettaton, opamiętaj się -powiedziała ostro Frisk.

-Kochanie, przecież mówię Ci takie miłe i co najważniejsze prawdziwe rzeczy! Popatrz Sans, prawda że mam rację?

Frisk spłonęła jeszcze większym rumieńcem na twarzy, czuła wręcz że jej skóra paruje od nadmiaru emocji. Zerknęła kątem oka na Sansa, oczekując że przemilczy ten temat, ale on z kolei powiedział

-Cóż, muszę przyznać, że -tu zrobił aktorską pauzę – gdybyś była kanapką w McDonaldzie nazwałbym cię McBeauty -powiedział i zaczął się głośno śmiać ze swojego żartu, niemalże płacząc ze śmiechu. Reszta samochodu mu wtórowała. Frisk natomiast zapowietrzyła się i pchnęła go z całej siły łokciem w miejsce gdzie pod kurtką powinien mieć żebra.

-Aua, no weź, hahaha -śmiał się jeszcze głośniej Sans.

W niedługim czasie wesoły samochód (wraz z naburmuszoną Frisk) dojechał do starówki miasta i wszyscy wysiedli, kierując się do ich ulubionego lokalu. Nazywał się Podbajka. Był tam bardzo przyjemny klimat a ponadto na pół etatu pracował tam Grillby, który również pochodził ze Snowdin.

Weszli do środka i Frisk owiało ciepłe powietrze a oczom ukazał się wbudowany w zachodnią ścianę kominek. Idealne miejsce dla takiego zmarzlaka. Standardowo wszyscy usiedli przy największym stoliku, otoczonym miękkimi kanapami. Zamówili drinki, a Sans i Alphys ponadto po hotdogu. Frisk usiadła obok Alphys (jak najdalej od facetów -wciąż była nieco obrażona) i Undyne.

-Jak leci Undyne, co teraz porabiasz? -zagadnęła

-Słuchaj! Tyle ostatnio się działo! Najpierw wyjazd nad morze. Potem obejrzałam w telewizji nowe metody treningowe. Wystarczy tylko zdrowo się odżywiać i pić dużo wody. Reszta to godzinne lekkie ćwiczenia i już. Kondycja w górę!

-Chciałabym mieć tyle motywacji co ty, zazdroszczę!

-Widzisz, z takim czymś chyba trzeba się urodzić. Dotychczas tylko Papyrus wpadał do mnie na treningi. -westchnęła nieco rozżalona i pociągnęła łyka błękitnego drinka.

-Mhmm -powiedziała Frisk i również pociągnęła łyczek swojego jasnofioletowego drinka.

Dochodziła już 18 i prowadzący tą imprezę karaoke Grillby rozmawiał z Mettatonem. Prawdopodobnie chodziło o przygotowanie piosenki. Ciekawe co Ty razem wyśpiewa? Na pewno zdobędzie mimo wszystko mnóstwo uwagi ze strony gości lokalu.

Na mini scenie nagle pojawiła się gęsta mgła (Alphys zaczęła nawet pokasływać) i rozległa się muzyka w głośnikach. Sex Bomba Jona Tomesa* -zaczął śpiewać Mettaton z szerokim uśmiechem, ponadto kręcąc biodrami w takt muzyki. Sans siedzący naprzeciwko kiwał głową w rytm muzyki popijając piwo. Po chwili i Undyne zaczęła bujać się na boki, popychając do kołysania się Alphys i Frisk.

„ _-_ _Cel. Ognia! Postrzel mnie celnie! „_

Śpiewał Mettaton, tymczasem Frisk wywróciła oczami ze szczerym uśmiechem na twarzy.

„ _-Jesteś seks-bombą  
Możesz dać mi to, kiedy potrzebuję przyjść  
(Daj-mi-to) „_

Śpiewał dalej (niebezpiecznie) podchodząc w stronę ich stolika, Frisk skurczyła się nieco przysuwając do Alphys.

„ _-Dobrze wiesz jak na mnie działasz, czyż nie? ha, ha, ha  
(Wiem, że tak) „ _

Na szczęście Mettaton odwrócił się do innego stolika w podskokach kręcąc swoją metalową pupą. Przeszedł na środek sceny i zaczął skomplikowany układ choreograficzny w którym zadziwiająco wysoko podnosił nogi. Widownia wiwatowała w zachwycie.

„ _Seksbomba, seks-bomba  
Jesteś moją seks-bombą  
I kochanie umiesz mnie na-krę-cić! „_

Zaśpiewał głośniej niż dotychczas końcówkę i podziękował widowni za liczne wiwaty. Podbiegł w podskokach do stolika i zasiadł przy znajomych z poślizgiem. „Znakomicie!" -powiedział i pociągnął duży haust wściekle różowego napoju. „Co by ty dalej zaśpiewać!" -zastanawiał się głośno, nie oczekując odpowiedzi, a w głowie już planując kolejny występ.

-Ty! -wskazał na Sansa wykrzykując jakby w olśnieniu -Ty ze mną zaśpiewasz!

-Yyy nie? -mruknął Sans, skrzywił się, przewrócił oczami.

-Jak ze mną nie zaśpiewasz w duecie, to będziesz mieć TO BĘDZIESZ MIAŁ KŁOPOTY -poważnie powiedział Mettaton.

-Kpisz sobie? Zobacz ile masz wokół chętnych, a mnie drażnisz- powiedział i popatrzył groźnie prosto na Mettatona. Na chwilę zapadła cisza i Frisk popatrzyła na Sansa. Jeden z jego oczodołów zaświecił się w środku niebezpiecznie na błękitny kolor. Sans speszył się ciszą która zapadła i odwrócił się głową w stronę wyjścia. Frisk żeby szybko ratować zgęstniałą sytuację chrząknęła i powiedziała:

-To ja może... -i po chwili pożałowała tej decyzji. Stanowczo wypiła zbyt mało aby zacząć śpiewać dzisiejszego wieczora. Chyba gorsze by było żeby się pokłócili. Ale już za późno. Kości zostały rzucone, czy jakoś tak... Frisk wyjęła słomkę wlała w siebie resztę drinka i weszła przy pomocy zachwyconego Mettatona na scenę. Nogi jej się zrobiły miękkie jak z waty. Alphys współczując koleżance, w nieco smutnym uśmiechu uniosła oba kciuki do góry życząc bezgłośnie powodzenia. Następnie pochyliła głowę żeby pociągnąć duży haust swojego bezalkoholowego drinka.

*Sex Bomb -Tom Jones


	4. Uwaga na kości

**Rozdział IV**

-Śpiewamy KOŚCI! -krzyczał w trakcie wiwatu tłumu Mettaton do _Frisk_

-COO? -krzyczała Frisk w odpowiedzi. Ale już po chwili zaczęła się melodia i Frisk wiedziała o co chodzi. To była najgorsza piosenka do zaśpiewania. Jeszcze jakby Sans nie był obecny, ale w takim stanie rzeczy, będzie to 3 minutowy koszmar dla Frisk. Kości. Zespołu Mordecy.* Cudowna piosenka. Dzisiaj na pewno poprawi humor Sansowi. Szkoda że Papyrus nie może tego usłyszeć. Przed nim jakoś mniej by się wstydziła tej piosenki.

„ _CHODŹ ZE MNĄĄĄ!_

 _Pojechaliśmy polną drogą, zamierzamy patrzeć w gwiazdy  
Pojechaliśmy polną drogą moim samochodem  
W dół do oceanu, tu są tylko woda i piasek  
I w oceanie, będziemy trzymać się za RĘ-CE..._

 _I na zimnie, przemokłym błocie płaczę  
I na zimnie, przemokłym błocie płaczę ..."_

-zaczął śpiewać Mettaton do mikrofonu, a Frisk delikatnie pobladła. „Co ja tu robię?" -krzyczała w myślach. Niestety tą rozpacz efektownie przerwał mikrofon pod jej nosem. Nabrała powietrza i zaśpiewała:

„ _Nie chcesz pójść ze mną?  
Nie chcesz czuć moich kości na twoich kościach?  
To takie naturalne! „_

-zaśpiewała Frisk i wypuściła powietrze udając że się świetnie bawi. Tłum wiwatował, Mettaton robił szpagaty, a Frisk delikatnie podrygiwała w miejscu przytulając się do mikrofonu.

„ _Ja zawsze je słyszę  
W środku nocy  
Kości wołają, ocal mnie przed tym zobowiązaniem  
Ale one mogą nigdy nie pomylić tego prawa!..."_

„ _Nie chcesz pływać ze mną?  
Nie chcesz poczuć mojej skóry na twojej skórze?  
To takie naturalne! ...„_

 __Alphys i Undyne wyszły na parkiet i zaczęły się bawić. Piękny rumieniec zawitał również nie tylko na twarzy Frisk, ale i Alphys. Undyne wywijała partnerką, przechylała ją i obracała to w prawo to w lewo. Raptownie Frisk poczuła jak unosi się w powietrzu -to Mettaton uniósł nią i zaczął wywijać w szaleńczym tańcu jak szmacianą lalką. Frisk zaczęła się śmiać, wyobraziła sobie jak muszą przekomicznie wyglądać, już nawet nie wstydziła się swojego występu tak bardzo. Nawet gdzieś w oddali świecił Grillby wyraźnie zainteresowany hucznym występem.

Nawet nie zwróciła uwagi jak została przez kogoś nagrana, a ktoś inny błysnął fleszem, robiąc im parę fotek. Usiadła a po niej jeszcze wciąż wirując w tańcu Alphys i Undyne. Bardzo jej zależało żeby jej się teraz nikt nie przyglądał. W sumie to nawet się udało, gdyż Mettaton nikomu nie oddał mikrofonu i zaczynał kolejny, ekstrawagancki popisowy numer. Frisk zerknęła na Sansa, ale ten coś klikał w telefonie. Po chwili podniósł głowę i się do niej uśmiechnął. Ciężko mu by było zignorować taki głośny występ. Odłożył smartphona i wziął chusteczkę ze środka stolika. Podsunął jej i wykrzyczał „Daj mi autograf!" po czym zaczął się głośno śmiać. Frisk wygrzebała jakiś losowy długopis z torebki i zaczęła rysować autograf na chusteczce. Narysowała mu piracką czaszkę z skrzyżowanymi kośćmi pod nią. Z miną znawcy najwyższej sztuki pokiwał głową i zrobił poważną minę. Schował chusteczkę do kieszeni swojej bezdennej kurtki.

Frisk usłyszała od Alphys, że wypadła cudownie (pomimo drżącego głosu), a Mettaton sprawiał wrażenie jakby właśnie dostał prezent gwiazdkowy od niej. Alphys stwierdziła ponadto że tyle odwagi w sercu Frisk jeszcze nie widziała.

Reszta wieczoru minęła na mniej groteskowych scenkach. Wszyscy wspominali „stare dobre czasy" i bawili się dobrze.

Gdy zegary wybił 12 wszyscy już zaczęli się zbierać do domów. Undyne i Alphys wyszły jako pierwsze, przytulając się i chichocząc jak nastolatki. Mettaton natomiast sprawiał wrażenie zapomnieć o znajomych i tańczył z jakąś grupką na opustoszałej sali.

Gdy już Frisk pożegnała się z chłopakami Sans zaproponował jej odprowadzenie do domu. Po drodze rozmawiali o Papyrusie, czule go wspominając oraz jak dobrze by się dzisiaj bawił. Sans co chwilę na nią zerkał, mogło to mieć związek z jej kaczkowatym chodem. On sam chyba za dużo nie wypił bo był w stanie co jakiś czas prostować jej chód. Gdy doszli do końca ulicy Sans odwrócił się i zasugerował skorzystanie z „tego" skrótu. Stwarzał wrażenie nieco już zmęczonego. Chwycił ją za rękaw płaszcza i Frisk poczuła ukłucie i szarpnięcie gdzieś w okolicy serca i raptownie znaleźli się pod jej blokiem.

-Zupełnie jak kiedyś... -powiedziała wracając pamięcią do dawnych czasów

-Nom -westchnął -narazie, trzymaj się -powiedział Sans i zaczął jej znikać z oczu.

-Narazie -odpowiedziała wciąż uśmiechając się.

Wbiegła po schodach, a uśmiech wciąż jej nie schodził z twarzy. Strasznie jej zależało na tym spotkaniu. Szkoda, że nie wszyscy na nim byli -ale to da się naprawić już na następnym spotkaniu. W końcu mogła zapomnieć o pracy i pustym mieszkaniu.

„Tak, jutro wolne" -przypomniała sobie w myślach jakże istotna dla każdego imprezowicza informację skacząc już w piżamie do łóżka. Jeszcze tylko wejdzie na Snowbooka, zobaczyć czy ktoś nie zostawił jej niezwykle ważnej wiadomości (na którą skrycie liczyła za każdym razem włączając aplikację). „Jest!" westchnęła głośno. To był Papyrus...

-Cudowny występ człowieku Frisk, jestem zachwycony!

Frisk odpisała od razu: -Jaki występ?

-NO TEN DLA MNIE OCZYWIŚCIE.

-Skąd wiesz że „dałam występ"?

-Sans mi pokazał, wyszło Ci to niesamowicie!

-...

-Serio serio. :) :)

Frisk podniosła telefon przed sobą. Nie była pewna czy chce kontynuować rozmowę.

-Mojemu też się strasznie podobało, dawno nie widziałem go takiego zadowolonego. Dzięki za poprawienie mu humoru, człowieku Frisk.

-Sans ma przecież zawsze dobry humor, Papku. -odpisała

-Człowieku Frisk, bo Ty nie wiesz. Mój brat od jakiegoś czasu jest straaaasznie smutny :( :(

-Ale co się stało? -realnie Frisk zdziwiła się tą wypowiedzią znajomego szkieleta.

Papyrus opowiedział jej w paru zdaniach od czego się zaczęło. Na początku Sans odmówił mu spaghetti. Potem -po raz kolejny. I kolejny. Takie zachowanie dla Papyrusa świadczyło zdecydowanie o pogorszeniu się stanu zdrowia jego starszego brata. Sans nigdy nie odmawiał jedzenia. W międzyczasie jego żarty słabły na częstotliwości. Aż do dzisiaj. Dzisiaj nieco się ożywił. A uraz Papyrusa tylko pogorszył jego humor. Frisk nie miała pojęcia że Sans się tak zmienił. Możliwe, że opowieść została przekoloryzowana. Ale w jakim celu? Znali się wszyscy troje od zawsze. Mimo iż nie był on tak otwarty jak jego młodszy brat, był bardzo dobrym przyjacielem. Widać że opiekował się wszystkimi wkoło, jego żarty nie zdołały tego ukryć. Może to właśnie on potrzebuje teraz pomocy od nich? A może po prostu czuł się ostatnio trochę samotny -jak Frisk.

*Bones -The Killers


	5. Koniec? Nie :p

Hejka, witojcie ;)

Nie będę więcej pisać na tym portalu, także proszę was zabłąkane duszyczki o przejście na inny serwis, mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie reklama -ale jestem na w-a-t-t-p-a-d z tym samym tytułem DDS :)


End file.
